Episode 178
Duda is the one hundred seventy-eighth episode overall and the thirtieth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 22, 2017. Summary Asval attacks Danaya. She tried to teleport away, but Ether says Etheria's magic would not make it easy. Danaya reappears and runs away. In Lireo, 'Danaya' ordered Muros to let the Bandidos rest and send them home tomorrow. Pirena wanted Andora to leave, but 'Danaya' said they still have security matters to discuss. 'Danaya' sent Pirena away. Andora told Avria about Pirena's doubts. Avria said that she'll take care of Pirena, and sat on the throne of Lireo. In Etheria, LilaSari saw 'Avria' and asked why she is running. Asval revealed that she is not the queen. Amarro, LilaSari and Asval attacked Danaya, but she teleports away. Asval reveals that it was Danaya. Back in Lireo, 'Danaya' asked if they have a sufficient force. Muros said their army is large enough. 'Danaya' orders Muros to provide Etheria with an army. Muros said their allies would not like it, but 'Danaya' insisted. Muros speaks to the soldiers about 'Danaya's' instruction. Ybrahim questioned this, and Pirena expressed her doubts. Andora advised Avria to dismantle Lireo's towers. Andora detected the arrival of Pirena and Ybrahim. Avria sent her away. Pirena and Ybrahim expressed their objections, but 'Danaya' said that Etheria needed help, and defense. Pirena told her about the warning of Evades. Meanwhile, Evades prayed that Pirena would disseminate his warning. Hitano asked Evades if the fruit of the Tree of Evades could restore LilaSari's memory. Evades said it cannot be done, but the heart would not forget what the mind had forgotten. Evades advised him to assist Lireo instead. 'Danaya' says the warning of Evades is nonsense. Pirena said he is an ancient being like Imaw and Cassiopea, and they cannot simply ignore his advice. Avria pretended to agree. Andora said Avria should hurry in getting the gems. Avria said they should deal with Evades first. In Etheria, Asval apologized to Ether for letting Danaya escape, but Ether said Danaya would not be a threat, as she will personally deal with her. Andora looked for Evades at the Tree of Life. Evades asked what she needed. Andora said Avria wanted to give her message. Evades asked what that is, and Andora stabbed him, saying he should not intervene with their affairs or side with the Diwatas. Evades died, and the leaves of the Tree of Life fell down. Cassiopea wakes up, knowing that Evades had died after realizing that the Tree of Life died. Back in Lireo, 'Danaya' asked what happened with her orders. Muros said the army is already travelling. At the Gem Room, Avria finds the Soul, Air and Earth Gem. She asked the Soul Gem to return to her, and it did. 'Avria' appeared in Lireo and asked Muros if 'Danaya' is there. Muros said she is there. 'Avria' tells him that they should not have believed her, because she is a fake. 'Avria' asked him to take her to 'Danaya'. Cassiopea goes to the Tree of Life and sees the corpse of Evades. Cassiopea prayed that Evades would have a safe journey to Devas. Muros asked 'Avria' why she is calling his queen fake. 'Avria' replied that he will know if he brought her to 'Danaya'. Pirena and Ybrahim arrived and asked what 'Avria' needed from Danaya. Meanwhile, Ether deprives Danaya of her ability to spread news. Danaya tries to tell them about the switch, but no word would come out. Ether laughs at Danaya's failure to tell the others of what had happened. In a flashback, it was revealed that before she returned the Soul Gem, Avria ordered it to corrupt the other gems to go with her. Pirena and Ybrahim began to wonder. Danaya learns from Muros that 'Danaya' is in the Gem Room. She teleports away. Danaya reappears in the Gem Room. Avria attacks her. Danaya picks up her mother's scepter. Avria wondered how it could possibly match her gem, but Danaya was confident. They engaged in an energy battle. It ends in stalemate, and they engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Danaya drops the scepter and Avria takes it. They were seen by Pirena, Muros and Ybrahim. Danaya tries to strangle Avria, but Pirena stops her and sends her away. Cassiopea placed flowers around Evades and summoned the Retres to fetch him. Cassiopea said she will go to Lireo and warn the Diwatas. Ybrahim wonders why 'Avria' remained mute. 'Danaya' accused 'Avria' of being the mastermind behind the poison. 'Danaya' escaped. 'Danaya' ordered them to go after 'Avria.' Avria returned the scepter in its place and looked at the gems. Danaya went to find a scroll and started writing. Pirena asked the soldiers where 'Avria' is. She then ordered them to protect the throne. Danaya wrote to Pirena and Ybrahim that 'Danaya' is a fake. Pirena sent the Fire Gem to expel Avria. It found Danaya and expelled her, alongside the scroll she was holding. Danaya attempts to reenter using the ivictus but could not. Pirena tells Ybrahim and Muros that 'Avria' had been expelled. Pirena, Ybrahim and Muros go to 'Avria' at the border. She unfurls her scroll, showing them her message. Notes *Danaya was expelled instead of Avria, because Danaya is currently in Avria's body. In short, the Fire Gem opted to expel Avria's body instead of Avria's spirit, which is within Danaya's body. References